Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable beauty light kit; and more particularly, to a kit including a control unit and a plurality of wirelessly activated and controlled light modules, wherein the light modules are configured to be: nested in the control unit for portability and recharging, and further configured to be removably attached to a mirror such that they may become wirelessly activated and controlled via the control unit.
Description of the Related Art
Beauty lights, or “vanity lights,” are well known in the Art for use in connection with the application of cosmetics. When traveling, application of cosmetics often becomes difficult because there tends to be a lack of desirable lighting inside places like hotel rooms or dressing rooms. Also, there is often insufficient access to power, i.e. a wall outlet or plug. There is a need in the art for a portable beauty light kit with light modules that can be removably attached to a mirror, and wirelessly activated and controlled to provide a desired illuminance.